(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to computational tools for genomic sequencing and macromolecular analysis.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various computational tools and machines for genome sequencing and analysis have been disclosed. But, the prior art lacks the efficiency of the presently disclosed embodiments.